dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of the Castle Manor
The Legend of the Castle Manor is another Halloween special. Plot An old Castle-manor has stood unused for many years, until the railway compnay where my engines work decide to give it a restoration to use it as a tourist attraction. Skunky is put in charge of being supplies to the yard just before the junction while T.C., Hugs, Terri, and Cobin are tasked to take those supplies and workmen to the Castle Manor for working, but then one night while Hugs is ready to take the workers home, a gunshot and a young filly's scream is heard. As a frightened filly races past them. As Hugs, spooked races back and raise the alarm, but no filly is found. And Hugs is scared out of her mind. That the manager decides to let her just do the shunting of the cars. Of course, Terri thinks it all funny but T.C. doesn't. Then the next night when T.C. goes to the manor a gunshot is heard but this time, a young colt runs by yelling: "CRAZY STALLION LOOSE!!!" And to make it worse, T.C. sees a light move within the building despite the fact that no one is inside. He too is scared but not that much. And Terri still finds it funny, enough to get scoldings from the team. and many voulenteers are also brung to the house by Bertie and Zephie but soon less and less are going as Zephie then shares that most of the volunteers are scared out of their minds. Then when it's Terri's turn to take a train to the Manor, another gunshot is heard and now, a badly scared Stallion holding a shotgun appears and everyone hightails away leaving Terri behind and she's scared to death as the Stallion walks towards her racking the pump handle on the gun and she shuts her eyes, but when she looks no one is there. Then when Hugs brings Terri back, Sharky decides to confess about the manor, years ago, the Castle Manor was once home to a Duke and Duchess whom were very rich but they later deceased and the Castle Manor was left empty. But when the Vietnam War broke out, the castle was used for injured soldiers and refugees as a safe house, when one soldier. Whom had suffered the most tragic of due to being a POW; started to having PTSD triggered sights and then he went insane and broke into a gun safe, taking a Trench Shotgun. And then shot a colt and filly thinking they were Viet Cohm suicide bombers. And then fired random shots all around the place before the guards raced in and had no choice but to put him down. And now their ghosts remain in the castlemanor as the Filly and Colt despitely try to find help before the stallion can take his next victim. The engines were shocked, and had nothing to say about it. But the manager overhears all of this and decides to cancel the project as the track is pulled up. But to this day, the engines and team look on at that old Castle Manor, wondering what has become of the poor foals and the mad stallion. Trivia *This episode is based off of the New Railway Series episode: "Horror at Ballahoo Manor". *This marks the first appearance of Ghost Vietnam Vet Stallion, Ghost Pegasus Filly, Ghost Colt Soundtrack # # # (when Hugs goes down the old line) # (when Night time falls in) # Kevin MacLeod - " " (when the gunshot and scream is heard and the young filly races past Hugs) # # Kevin MacLeod - " "(When Terri makes fun of the matter) # Transcript Category:Halloween Specials Category:Ghostly Projects Category:Dark Themed Projects